


Lighting strikes

by Siriuslymoon



Series: Thorbruce [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Cute, M/M, ThunderBruce, ThunderScience - Freeform, gammahammer - Freeform, insecure, self conscious bruce, stretch marks, thor loves humans, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslymoon/pseuds/Siriuslymoon
Summary: “They kind of look like little lighting bolts” he hummed, happy at the observation he had made, smile giddy when Bruce agreed that they did.-Where shifting to the hulk has given Bruce stretch marks, soenthing he was insecure about and didn’t know how Thor would take-





	Lighting strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing from my tumblr that I thought I’d add here too

“And Who is he?” Thor asked for what seemed like the seventh time that evening, still as confused as he was the first time the question slipped through his lips.

But Bruce chuckled all the same, and answered him with the same amount of patience “he’s the ex husband, sweetheart. The one from the beginning” 

He spread his fingers over Thor’s shirt, creasing fabric as he moved, nestling in closer to his boyfriend, and patted his chest in a comforting motion.

Thor was led back against the headboard of his bed, Bruce resting on his chest, and their legs tangling together, Bruce’s socks meeting Thor’s bare feet.

They had a television set up and were currently watching some movie bruce had picked out, though Thor was more focused on staring down at the smaller man spread out across his chest, and running his fingers over any of Bruce’s skin displayed, than he was in actually watching the movie.

It was a gentle fleeting touch, tickling at times, the gods calloused fingertips dragging against his lovers tanned skin in a soothing, thoughtless manner.

Though Thor soon realised there wasn’t much surface for him to touch as despite the air being warm and heated, Bruce was dressed in one of Thor’s thick jumpers and sweatpants, his skin nearly completely concealed under the fabrics.

Thor raised his fingers to Bruce’s forehead, pressing them there and feeling the damp heated skin beneath his fingertips. 

Bruce seemed to shuffle away, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving , so Thor remove his fingers and pressed an apologetic kiss there, sorry for the intrusion.

But he couldn’t stop himself from saying “Bruce, you’re hot”

“Thanks hunny, you’re hot too” he patted Thor’s chest tiredly, eyes closing again, the film long forgotten.

Thor grunted.

“What? No, your clothes are making you too hot. Why don’t you just take them off”

Bruce stilled against him, eyes now wide open; making Thor immediately regret his choice of words, and wish he had that wizards magic marble or whatever it was.

Thor had guessed Bruce was uncomfortable with too much physical attention and activity, as they hadn’t had much of it. And he didn’t care in the slightest, he would wait centuries if Bruce needed time, or go without if Bruce wished it so.. but he realised his words may have sounded suggestive, and not at all a good representation of what he was currently thinking and worrying about.

“You know what, maybe I’m just tired- I’m gonna head to bed” Bruce moved to get up and off of Thor’s chest, planning on leaving the room altogether. Despite the fact that Bruce had slept in Thor’s room every night for the past fortnight.

Occasionally he’d be passed out in Thor’s arms before they even crossed the doorway, Thor finding him passed out in the lab and carrying him up to his room, but he slept there all the same.

It left a heavy feeling in Thor’s chest as Bruce tried to leave his side of the bed, a side Thor noticed was closest to the door.

He reached out for him, “Bruce where are you-“

“I’m not staying here Thor! I can’t let you... I don’t want to..” Bruce swallowed down, the veins in his neck pulsing with the extra strain he was putting on himself, and Thor immediately began to urge him to take deep breaths.

“It’s okay- let’s just talk, I think you misunderstood what I said”

Bruce didn’t sit back down, but accepted Thor’s open palm and held his hand as he continued to breathe.

Once the veins had calmed, and Bruce’s complexion evened out, thor decided to try the conversation again.

“If you’re worried about sex, Bruce, there’s no need to be. I’m not going to pressure you into-“

Bruce looked at Thor this time, clearly confused, and mildly embarrassed, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks heated.

“No! No! It’s not that, trust me I do want that.. and I know you wouldn’t pressure me- I just...”

He sat back down beside Thor, though was careful to leave a little space between them, both physically and, Thor felt, emotionally.

“When I started turning into the hulk it wasn’t just my mind that changed... it took a big toll on my body too, aside from the obvious” Bruce began explaining, face twisted with obvious discomfort.

Thor nodded, urging Bruce to continue, he couldn’t see any signs of damage to Bruce’s body but trusted Bruce’s findings enough to trust his statement.

Bruce held onto Thor’s hand tighter, making up for the fact that he couldn’t hold his gaze.

“I don’t quite know how it works on Asgard but here on Earth, we’re pretty delicate; I started getting these marks, from my body continuously shifting and stretching. I tried everything to reverse it, as it seemed to be the only damage caused, but it seems to be permanent”

Bruce looked to the floor, obviously upset by this.

“Even when I’m me, there’s this constant reminder that I’m also him, they litter my body like accusations... Like twisted scars- I don’t know how to explain what you most likely don’t have on your planet.“

It was true, Thor had never seen anything similar to which Bruce was describing, though he could not imagine anything detouring him from the adoration and fascination he had for the man.

“May I... may I see?”

Bruce nodded, slowly lifting his jumper to reveal the soft skin beneath, the tan surface interrupted by the occasional freckle or mole... and by green.

Some lines were faint, like pastel colours mixed on a canvas, whitened out to be nearer skin colour. Though some were darker, the shade of Forrest’s and thicker in appearance , taking up more space than the former but still blending in to the tan background all the same.

They varied in appearance and placement, though seemed to have an underlying pattern, moving in sync with each other in their angles and their edges.

Some seemed raised, and other dipped- but Thor found them all beautiful.

Bruce held his breath as Thor reached out to trace one, his touch felt like fire against his skin.

“They’re beautiful” he whispered, eyes lit up with childlike wonder.

“You don’t have to say-“

“Bruce, you’re beautiful. Everything about you is- this is just another part of you I get to love, another part of you I wished you loved too”

Bruce watched how Thor studied his skin closer, and forgot to feel self conscious, instead moving to run a hand through Thor’s hair as he looked.

Thor treated his insecurities as though they were his favourite paintings in a museum, lines of his favourite poem, being respectful but appreciative; finding beauty behind and within it, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile down at him.

“They kind of look like little lighting bolts” he hummed, happy at the observation he had made, smile giddy when Bruce agreed that they did.

“Other humans have these?” He asked removing his fingers from Bruce’s hip and going back to holding his hand instead, large thumb running over Bruce’s knuckles.

Bruce nodded, “some do yeah”

“Do they love them?” He asked lightly.

“Not many do, no..” 

“Outrage! They are lighting bolts- they are power,” he went back to looking “they are beautiful.... humans are so peculiar about what they deem pretty- stars in the sky they love, trees in a photograph they adore- but never their bodies; the creates creations of all”

Bruce never thought about how an outsider, an alien, would treat human insecurities. How, without years of brainwashing, and shame, and standards, they would find them in appearance.

Thor moved his hand to cover the small constellation of stretch marks on Bruce’s hip , “it’s like your skin already knew me, like my lighting kissed your body before I ever could.”

And well, how could bruce hate them when Thor put it like that?

“I love you” Bruce found himself saying, an easy response to Thor’s speech.

Thor grinned pulling Bruce back onto his chest and pressing a long kiss to his hair, “and I adore You, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember please don’t repost or republish my work anywhere, I work hard on it- there are laws people


End file.
